The Bounty Hunter
by Chronos the Cat
Summary: When exploring a new Zone, Sonic encounters several bounty hunters hired by Robotnik to capture Sonic, as well as a mysterious female rabbit who claims to be on his side. Formerly part of my "Alternate Mobiuses" collection.


Author's Note: The following story was originally part of what I had hoped would be a series of stories taking place around the same time as the early issues of the Sonic comic. (This story would have taken place between the first and second issues of the Mini-Series.) I currently have no plans to continue this.

* * *

Chronos the Cat presents

A Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Fiction

"Love & War"

Part One: "The Bounty Hunter"

* * *

The planet Mobius was a beautiful and peaceful place, until it was conquered by the evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

But a valiant group of Freedom Fighters struggle to overcome the dictator, led by the super speedy SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

* * *

Deep within Robotropolis, Robotnik smiled as the control room's "doorbell" beeped. Robotnik pushed a button on his chair, and Crabmeat's voice came over the speaker.

"Those bounty hunters you contacted have arrived, sir!"

"Ah, very good. Send them in!"

Snively looked up from the controls he was working at. "Bounty Hunters, sir?"

"Indeed."

The door opened, and small group came in. There was a thin dog wearing a cape, a big, muscular dog, two weasels (one male, one female), and what looked like a short, pink and yellow Swat-bot.

"Come in, come in, I've been waiting for you!" Robotnik said to them. He then turned to Snivley and said, "Before you stand the worlds most highly skilled bounty hunters. On the left, those two dogs are Sleet and Dingo."

"It's an honor to meet you, Lord Robotnik." Sleet (the thin dog) said in a sly, nasal voice.

Robotnik continued, "Then there's Nick and Nack the Weasels..."

"Hey, don't lump us together! We may be family, but we almost never work together!" Nack said.

"Finally, on the right, in the cybernetic suit, is Saffron Steel. She's rumored to be a bit eccentric, but she has never failed to get her target."

Saffron put her left hand on her hip (her right arm's armor ended with a cannon instead of a hand). "Hey, like, who are ya' callin', like, `eccentric'? You're the one who, like, lives in a city of machines."

"Yeah, well at least he doesn't dress like one!" Nack said.

"Oh, and, like, you're one to talk? I mean, come-ON! Those boots, like, went out of fashion, like, in the stone age, for cryin' out loud!"

"Enough!" Robotnik said. "I've called you all here for a purpose; I have someone I want you five to defeat."

"Well, like, duh!" Saffron commented.

"I'll pay 1,000 Robiums to whoever brings him in, plus a 500 Robium bonus if you can bring him in alive."

"I, like, won't work for Robiums," Saffron said. "There ain't anywhere to use 'em. Now make that gold, and we might have something."

"Fine, fine."

"So who's the target?" Nack asked.

"Who else? ...SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

* * *

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Rotor called out from the door of his lab.

Sonic zoomed in. "Yo, Boom, what's up?"

"My equipment has detected a new Zone Portal in the Great Meadow. Sally wants you to go check it out."

"Gotcha. I'm on it."

Several minutes later, Sonic raced across the dying grassland which stretched between Robotropolis and the Great Forest.

_There it is._ Sonic thought as he approached the Zone Portal. He stood there looking at it for a moment. _Doesn't look any more dangerous than normal. But I guess there's only one way to find out._ He headed in.

The sky of the zone was dark, but the zone was still lit with light, the product of thousands of colored lights adorning all of the structures in the zone. Sonic looked around in amazement. _Why, it's an amusement park! I haven't been to one of these since 'Butnik took over! Cool!_

He began to explore the Zone, looking for the usual traps and robots. He decided to start by exploring the park itself - he'd check out the rides afterwards. He raced through much of the park, without running into any trouble. _Gee, this is new! A zone without robots! If the entire place is like this, I should bring the others here for some fun!_

Then suddenly, a group of Swat-Bots stepped out of the shadows. _Oops! Spoke too soon!_

"Priority-one: Hedgehog."

"Surrender-by-order-of-Doctor-Robotnik."

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently. "This old routine again? Give me a break!" Sonic raced at the 'bots and began trashing them in his usual manner. But more Swat-bots kept coming out of the shadows, until there were more than even Sonic could easily handle. _This smells suspiciously like a trap, _he thought. _'Butnik must have found this Zone before we did, and sent in his 'bots, knowing I'd come to investigate it!_

Sonic began to worry that he might not be able to beat the Swat-bots this time. _There's just so many of them! If only I'd brought a Power Ring! But usually, Zones are filled with them! How was I supposed to know I'd be attacked like this before finding any Rings?_

Suddenly, one of the Swat-Bots exploded. _Huh? I didn't hit that one!_ Several more exploded, and now Sonic saw that the bots were being fired upon. Sonic turned to see a yellow female rabbit standing on a small one-story building, firing at the 'bots with a laser gun.

"Hey, thanks!" Sonic called out to her.

"It is beink not a problem," she answered in a heavily accented voice.

Some of the Swat-bots turned and fired up at her, but she was quite fast (though not as fast as Sonic) and was able to hop out of the way of the blasts. Just the same, Sonic ran over and trashed those bots, just in-case their aim improved.

"Now I have reason to be thankingk **you**, hedgehog!"

"Think nothing of it. Any enemy of 'Butnik is a friend of mine. Besides, I owed you. Now let's finish trashing these bots!"

"Yes, let us."

And they did just that. Afterwards, the rabbit hopped down and shook hands with Sonic. "We make a great team, da?"

"Yeah, rockin'. By the way, in case you haven't figured it out already, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Nein, really? It is an honor to meet you. I have heard much about you. Your many triumphs against ze tyrant Robotnik have been a great inspiration to my Freedom Fighter group."

"Oh, so you're a Freedom Fighter, too?"

"Da. My name is Larissa Alekskanovich. I am from de Eastern Continent originally, but I 'av lived on za vest coast of zis continent since I vas little."

Now that they were closer, Sonic was able to get a better look at her. She had short, bright red hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Like most animals, she wore almost no clothes, but unlike most Mobians, she didn't even wear anything on her feet. (He guessed it was because rabbit feet are too large for most shoes.) The only thing she wore was a belt, which held the holster for her gun.

She continued, "I vorked vit' za Ellay Freedom Fighter group for many year, since not longk after Robotnik took over, until very recently."

"But you're not part of it now? Why not?"

"It is no longer possible. The group... ve vere betrayed. One of our members, she revealed the location of our base to Robotnik, and zen, vell, 'e destroyed it. Almost everyone vas killed or captured. Only a few of us managed to escape. Since den, I 'ave dedicated myself to gettink revenge upon Robotnik for vat he 'as done."

"Man, that's terrible, what happened to your group. What about the traitor, what happened to her?"

"I am not sure, but I 'ave heard zat she as become a, 'ow you say, ...bounty 'unter. She is now called `Saffron Steel'."

"So, if you're looking for revenge against 'Butnik, what are you doing here?"

"Vell, I vas in Robotropolis, tryink to come up wit' a plan on how to destroy ze doctor, ven I spotted a group of Swat-bots leavingk the city, so I decided to investigate. And it is a good thing I did, da? For if I had not done this, I would not 'av been able to rescue you, nein?"

"Yeah, and thanks again for that. But don't go spreading it around, 'kay? I have an image to protect."

"Da, of course. It vill be our little secret. Now, I am to be wondering, vat are you to be doingk in here?"

"Oh, I just normally investigate any Zone when it first appears, to gather Power Rings and to make sure it doesn't pose a threat to innocent Mobians."

Larissa nodded. "I see. Vell den, vhy don't you continue. If you don't mind, I shall tag along, da?"

"Yeah, sure. We can keep an eye on each other."

"Da, zat ve can." she said with a seductive smile. Sonic realized that she had taken that somewhat differently than he had meant it, and began to blush as he realized that although he would never admit to it, he'd actually been thinking along those same lines himself.

Trying to sound business-like, he said, "Let's go." He zoomed off, leaving Larissa in the dust. _What am I thinking? Yeah, she's incredibly beautiful, but I already have a girlfriend! ...Well, actually, come to think about it, I don't. Sally hasn't ever actually said anything to suggest she's even interested in me... But still... _

"Sonic, vait up!" Larissa called. "I always thought zat I vas fast, but you are far more faster zen I." Sonic waited for her to catch up.

As she reached him, he said, "Look, Robotnik could send in more 'bots anytime. We have to be quick about this. It'll be faster if you hold on to me and let me do all the running."

"If dat is how you vant it." She stepped around behind him, and put her arms around him. "Like dis?"

Sonic gulped. "Um, yeah, that'll work." _Control yourself, hedgehog! We just met, for cryin' out loud! _"Now, make sure you hold on tight. I'm going to be going even faster than before." _I'm glad I'm wearing my backpack, otherwise with my spines, that would be a very uncomfortable position for her. I just hope the spines on my head don't get in her face..._

Sonic revved up, and blasted off through the zone once more.

When they had finished exploring the Park grounds, they doubled back to begin investigating the rides. But then a small group of about ten Swat-bots appeared up ahead.

"More Svat-bots? Vat are zey doingk here?" Larissa wondered.

Sonic shrugged. "Does 'Butnik think a few more but-bots are going to be enough to beat me? He's gotta be joking. I won't even need to break a sweat. Still, it'd probably be a good idea for you to get off now, so I can use my spin attack."

"Of course." Larissa let go of Sonic and stood back as he battled the bots.

Suddenly, she turned to look behind her, into the shadows between two circus-like tents. She whipped her gun out and pointed it into the alley. "Who's dere!?"

Suddenly a stream of grey liquid shot out of the darkness and splattered all over her gun and the hand she was holding it with. "Vat da?" She pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A sly nasal voice said. "The laser might eventually burn through the mega muck, but before that happens, the gun would probably overheat and explode, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Larissa recognized the voice. "Sleet!"

"How do you know who I am!?"

"Nevair mind zat, vat are you doingk here?!"

Sleet, Dingo, and several more Swat-bots stepped out of the shadows. "Oh, I don't think that is what you should be worried about. Swat-bots, restrain her!"

The Swat-bots stepped towards her. She tried to drop the now useless gun, but found the mega-muck to be so sticky that that was impossible. Not having time to deal with this development, she leaped into action --literally-- and began fighting the Swat-Bots hand-to-hand. She was quite the skilled martial artist, and actually managed to take down a few of the powerful robots, but with flesh against steel, and with only one hand free, it was a losing battle.

Meanwhile, Sonic was just about through with the Swat-bots he was fighting, when he herd Larissa scream. "Sonic! Help!"

He turned and saw two dogs and another group of Swat-bots holding her captive. She was struggling against the Swat-bot that was holding her, but it was obviously futile.

Sonic raced towards her to free her, but the other Swat-bots began firing at him, forcing him to dodge. The dogs and the Swat-bot holding Larissa began falling back, into the shadows, while the other Swat-bots attacked Sonic en mass, forcing him to defend himself.

It took him less than a minute to defeat the rest of the Swat-bots, but when he finished and was free to go to Larissa's rescue, Larissa and her captors were gone...

* * *

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG raced through the Zone, fighting Swat-bots, and trying to locate Larissa.

Finally, he found Larissa tied up to one of the Roller Coaster's support beams.

"Larissa!" Sonic called. She couldn't reply, though, as she was gagged.

Sonic looked around carefully. "No Swatbots, and no sign of those two dogs. This is too easy. Gotta be a trap." Sonic shrugged. "Oh well, doesn't matter-- I can handle anything they throw at me!"

He raced over to her and began trying to untie her. She made a alarmed moan.

"What is it?"

But it was too late. The rope suddenly came loose from Larissa, and wrapped itself tightly around Sonic, immobilizing him.

"Hey, what's this?!"

Out of the shadows walked Sleet. "Heh, heh. That's no ordinary rope, Sonic. You see, my partner, Dingo, has the power to transform into any object he likes. In this case, he became a rope-- perfect for tying up a rebellious hedgehog."

Dingo's voice came from the rope. "I liked tying up that rabbit better. She was all soft and fuzzy. This Sonic here is covered in spines, and they hurt."

"Shut up, Dingo! I didn't ask your opinion. As for the rabbit--" He pulled out a gun and pointed it at the spot where Larissa had been tied up. But she wasn't there anymore.

"She's gone!" Dingo said in astonishment.

"I noticed that, you idiot! ...No matter, we got who we came for. Let's go." Sleet grabbed Sonic and began carrying him back to the entrance of the Zone.

But when they got there, someone was waiting for them. A girl in a pink cybernetic suit with a helmet like a Swat-bot's head.

Sleet said in shock, "Saffron Steel! What are you doing here?!"

"I, like, came here to capture Sonic the Hedgehog, just like the Doctor ordered."

"Well you're too late. Sonic is ours now, and Dingo and I will be the one's to get Robotnik's reward."

Saffron held up her gun arm, pointed at Sleet. "My gun thinks differently. Care to, like, argue the point?"

Sleet gulped and began sweating. "No, that's fine. You can have Sonic if you want him. Here." He shoved Sonic forward, towards Saffron. Saffron began to lower her gun arm, and held out her other arm to catch Sonic. But then Sleet called out, "Get her, Dingo!"

The rope unwound from Sonic and transformed into the hulking dog form of Dingo. He swung his fist at her and sent her flying. She hit a Carnival tent, and tore through the cloth, landing somewhere inside.

Sleet laughed. "Foolish girl."

Sonic commented, "From where I'm standing, you look like the foolish one."

Sleet stared at him, realizing he had inadvertently freed his quarry.

Sonic smiled. "Well, it's been fun, but I gotta run!" And with that, he raced off.

"Dingo, after him! ...Dingo?" Sleet turned back toward Dingo, but realized that Dingo wasn't there anymore. Instead, Sleet heard the sounds of fighting inside the tent that Saffron had been thrown into. "Forget about her, Dingo! We have to find Sonic!"

Just then, there was a flash of light, and the mini-thunder-clap of a blaster firing. And then... only silence.

Sleet stared into the darkness of the tent for a moment, then said hesitantly, "Dingo?"

A shiny form approached out of the darkness... and causally, Saffron walked out of the tent. "'Fraid not, fleas-for-brains. He's, like, gone off to that big dog-pound down below." She pointed her gun arm at Sleet.

Sleet backed away slowly, hands up in front of him. "Now, let's not be hasty. Why don't we make a deal? With your strength and my cunning, we could recapture Sonic easily, and split the reward."

Saffron didn't respond.

"O-or, if you prefer, you can keep all the money. Consider it my gift for sparing me."

"Right. Like, do ya think I was born yesterday? You'd just double-cross me and take all the money for yourself!"

"What? I would never even consider it!" But in a fraction of a second, his expression shifted from placating to defiant, as he whipped out his gun and fired at her.

But Saffron was even faster, and dodging the blast, and returning fire in the same instant.

Sleet collapsed to the ground, dead.

Elsewhere in the Zone, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG once more searched for Larissa, this time to no avail. _She must have decided it was too dangerous in here, and left... I hope._

He raced back to the entrance, planning to search for Larissa outside the Zone. But when he reached the entrance, she was waiting for him there, near Sleet's corpse.

"Larissa! I've been looking all over for you! Where were you?"

"I vas hidink from ze 'bots and ze two dogs, and tryink to think of a way to rescue you. But ven I got ere, I found zat someone 'ad killed zem both!"

"Both?"

"Ze big one iz in ze tent. 'E is dead too."

"Man. I'm glad to have them out of my quills, but still..."

"I am just 'appy zat you escaped unharmed."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. Me too. It was weird, though. Sleet and Dingo were just about to take me out of the zone, when this short, pink Swat-bot appeared and attacked them. At least, I think it was a Swat-bot... Wait, they called it `Saffron Steel'... Wasn't that the name of..."

Larissa shivered. "Yes, ze one who betrayed ze Ellay Freedom Fighters."

"Shoot. And now, she's here, and apparently working for 'Butnik. Just what we needed. Come on, let's get out of here. Princess Sally needs to hear about all this."

"Sally? Who is she?"

"The leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, and rightful heir to the throne of the Acorn Kingdom. Grab onto me. Sally will want to hear everything you know about this `Steel'."

Larissa nodded. "Of course." She wrapped her arms around Sonic, and he raced out of the Zone and back to Knothole.

As Sonic ran, Larissa smiled to herself. Things were going even better than she'd hoped.

...Back in the Carnival Zone, hidden in one of the tents, Saffron Steel's armor lay, empty, waiting for it's owner to return and claim it.

* * *

Future Plans: Larissa integrates herself into the Freedom Fighters, and Sonic falls for her hard. When Larissa finds herself falling for Sonic too, she faces a dilemma – for she is in fact Saffron Steel, and had been waiting for the opportunity to betray Sonic and take him to Robotnik. Will she abandon the bounty on Sonic to pursue a relationship with him, or will she attempt to turn him in? ...And how much of the story she told Sonic about her past is true?

* * *

Author's Note: Larissa's appearance (including the color scheme for the Saffron Steel armor) was inspired by a pin-up of the Sonic cast in an early issue of Sonic (Bunnie was shown, but the picture was drawn and colored before her design was finalized.) The design of her armor was inspired by Samus Aran.


End file.
